


Ranch Style, Baby

by vodkabunny



Series: Wrencus Adventures [3]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodkabunny/pseuds/vodkabunny
Summary: Inspired by otherwindow's "Wrench puts on a cowboy hat. He's called Ranch now."





	Ranch Style, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Otherwindow's posts of WD2 on Tumblr are hilarious. Check them out!
> 
> otherwindow.tumblr.com

While Wrench was in the bathroom, Marcus was waiting for him on their bed. He was stroking himself, thinking of Wrench. Yes, they were going to fuck. Wrench wanted it and Marcus couldn't agree more. Their sex life was pretty active and crazy. Man did Wrench have various kinks.  
  
"Yo, Wrench! What's taking you so long?" the hipster called for his boyfriend.  
  
"Just a minute. Keep jerking yourself off!" Wrench shouted. "But save the cumming when you're inside me!"  
  
Marcus laughed. "Already doing so!"  
  
"Alright, Marky Mark, prepare yourself!" the anarchist shouted from the bathroom and opened the door.  
  
"Wrench, what the fuck are you wearing?" Marcus asked as he stopped stroking his cock and stared at his boyfriend. Wrench was wearing a fucking cowboy hat.  
  
"I'm Ranch now." the anarchist deadpanned. "Isn't it obvious? It's a cowboy hat, M."  
  
"Stop fucking around, Wrench." Marcus laughed.  
  
"Who's Wrench?"  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot. It's your alter ego." Marcus smirked.  
  
Wrench climbed into the bed and straddled Marcus' lap, taking his cock in his hands and started to stroke him. Wrench himself was naked too. And hard. Marcus let out a moan and his hands gripped the anarchist's hips.  
  
"You like what The Ranch is giving you?" Wrench smirked.  
  
"The Ranch better shut his fucking mouth and get to work."  
  
"Ho ho~ giving out commands, are we?" Wrench leaned in to kiss Marcus softly before it heatened up. The kiss became needy and their tongues battled for dominance.  
  
Wrench stopped stroking Marcus and lifted himself up a little, so he could guide Marcus' cock inside him. It slipped in so easily. He did prep himself a little while in the bathroom. Both of them let out moans and once Marcus was all the way in, Wrench began to bounce and ride the hipster's dick. He placed one hand on Marcus' chest and the other one he held his cowboy hat with. He grinned at his boyfriend whose hands roamed Wrench's body and played with his nipple rings. Yes, he had those. Wrench loved when Marcus' played with his piercings. He even got Marcus to get a Prince Albert piercing, which he fucking loved so much. The way it felt and moved inside him.  
  
Marcus began to thrust into Wrench. His hands moved back to Wrench's hips and gripped them hard enough to leave marks - that Wrench didn't mind at all. In fact, he loved when Marcus left him marks. They reminded that he was Marcus' property.  
  
"Fuuuck-! Harder, M!" Wrench moaned. His own cock was already leaking pre-come, but he didn't touch at all. He wanted to come untouched, just for the hipster.  
  
"You like that, don't you?" Marcus stopped, slipped out of him and switched them so that Wrench was on his hands and knees while Marcus guided himself back in and began to fuck Wrench again, hard.  
  
"Fucking give it to me, Marcus!" Wrench groaned and gripped the sheets.  
  
It didn't take long for Marcus to reach his limit and come hard inside Wrench. They were both clean anyways. Marcus kissed Wrench's back and his neck until he was spent. He slipped out and collapsed beside his boyfriend.  
  
"Well look at that, you came untouched just for me? Aw, I'm flattered!" Marcus grinned at Wrench, who threw his cowboy hat on the ground.  
  
"Just for you, you dirty bastard." Wrench laughed and cuddled against Marcus.  
  
The hipster chuckled and wrapped his arms around Wrench. "Yeah, Ranch style."  
  
"Ranch style, baby!"

**Author's Note:**

> It's not much but it's something! Not my best smut but I was tired when I wrote this.


End file.
